senfinalacteafandomcom-20200214-history
Hurons
Hurons are a bipedal carbon-based species originating on the planet of the same name. Notable for both their high adaptability and unusual rate of technological advancement, Hurons have become the dominant species in the galaxy militarily, culturally and economically since branching out into intersellar space. Appearance Hurons resemble Humans in almost every way. Usually standing between five and six feet tall, these bipedal creatures are the direct descendants of Earth's humans, yet they are somewhat different in biology. Biology Hurons internal systems are identical to Humans in almost every way. For some unknown reason, Hurons have been known to live longer lives, extending their youth by almost twenty years. Their bone structure is also noticably denser, making it much harder to break ones bones, and making them much more resilient fighters. History Huron, which is actually the name of the planet the first Hurons settled on, are basically the race of humans that inhabit the galaxy. Originating from the lush planet of the same name, the Hurons developed quickly, creating vast societies and making great leaps in technology over the tale of time. The Hurons began populating other planets when space travel was perfected through help from their vast population of Mages, and soon the Hurons had spread themselves to almost every planet, but mainly setting up colonies on the planets Haron, Kasamar, Kainoss III and several other fringe planets that not many are even aware of. The Hurons expansion, while some argue was based out of sheer curiosity, was actually motivated by the need to bring in outside resources. The planet, Huron is really nothing more than a moon with an atmosphere, and thus barely had enough resources to sustain life for a few thousand years. The Hurons traveled and colonized out of necessity, and in doing so discovered that they weren;t alone in the world. Culture While their intentions of saving their homeworld were in fact noble, the race quickly became hostile. Hurons are imprinted with a genetic need for survival, which is what makes such a young race so difficult to squander or keep down. When a Huron is backed into a corner, you'd better believe that they will do anything to get out, even if it means playing dirty, and Hurons have an unfortunate mean streak about them. Recordings of two indigenous races being completely obliterated on the world of Haron are said to be just rumors, but many archeologists struggle to find traces of the lost creatures. After colonizing Haron and Kasamar, Huron simply died. No more resources could be found, and the inhabitants that had formed their large cities and urbanized areas found that they needed to find new ways of attaining food and water. A young scientist named Herbert Lauffer discovered that by simply taking resources from other planets and sending them through what is now called a "controlled wormhole", supplies from one planet could be sent almost instantaneously into the atmosphere of another, where they could then be picked up at dry docks and flown down and rationed out among citizens. The method became a huge success, and is still in use today. However, these wormholes have created interesting changes in the solar systems inner workings, and on Huron and a few other planets, there is no stability in weather control as well as lighting. Whether anyone truly likes to admit it, Hurons are the driving force of almost every conflict in the galaxy. The current war between the Vuldak empire and the Kasmari rebellion has been on for over sixty years, and looks like it will never calm down. Hurons are the only race with more than one member sitting on the CoFS committee (one for each gender) and for obvious reasons, have more sway over the dealings in the universe, thus many aliens harbor a distrust or even hatred towards the young race. Religion Government Military Category:Canon Category:Races Category:Hurons